Tom Golding
Tom Golding is the father of Delilah Wood, Laura Cole & Chardonnay Golding, & the ex-husband of Ginny Golding. He first appeared in August 2008, and departed in September 2009. He returned in July 2017 & left in November 2017, before returning for one episode in February 2018, and returning from July to October 2018. He was played by Ben Price from 2008-09, and by Larry Lamb from 2017-18. Storylines 2008-09 Ginny & Tom first appeared in August 2008, when the moved locally to live near their family. They buy an abandoned shop, and turn it into a corner shop. They take on Yana Murphy, and the shop is a success. Over the next six months, they take on Nick Evans, Jules Golding, Sarah Golding & Jane Jyn. In August 2009, Ginny notices that some money has gone missing from the till in the shop, and it transpires that Tom has started up his own place, along with Harry Apple & Dick Whacker. Nick, Ginny & Barry go round and confront them, and Tom is thrown out by Ginny. 2017-19 In July 2017, Tom appears in the Corner Shop, frightening Ginny. She tells him to get out, but as this is happening, a helicopter crashes into The Tumpetty, and the tail flies off and crashes into the shop, and Tom rescues Ginny by pulling her out the back. Ginny decided to give Tom another chance. In August 2017, the workers at the shop hold a meeting for a new window in the shop, however Tom dominates the conversation, not giving anyone else a say, and buys an ultra modern window, plus interior decorations, such as a new counter. Ginny is not happy, however feels she can't do anything about it. Wallace does the work, but keeps the interior fittings in his workshop. Tom then sacks David Harper, Janet Berry & Rayna Ardege. Nick, disgusted, also hands in their notice as a result. Then, Tom insults Donna Slater about her height, so refuses to enter the shop. Ginny and Tom also arrange to get remarried. As this is going on, Lilly Allen tells Nick that she was abused by her uncle. In October 2017, Nick & Lilly go into the shop, when Lilly recognises Tom, and runs out crying. It transpires that Tom is actually Lilly's uncle, and that her mother is Jackie Golding, Ginny's sister who has just returned. On the day of Ginny & Tom's wedding, Nick & Lilly tell Jackie about what happened, and Jackie, Nick, Lilly & Bianca crash the wedding, and tell Ginny about it. The six people go into a private room, and Ginny orders Tom out. Outside, Laura, Delilah, Joyzz & David, who were listening outside the door, attack Tom as he is leaving. In February 2018, Tom appears in the storeroom of the shop. Ginny & her new friend, Victor Johnson, find him, and after a short argument, Victor kicks Tom In the crotch, and orders him to leave. In July 2018, it is revealed that Tom is in a criminal group with Ryan Barker & Rick James. Tom starts off by vandalizing Wallace's new steam locomotive "Nicolas J. Evans", by throwing blue paint on it, then hacking at the pipes. Wallace is upset to discover this. However the locomotive is eventually restored. In August, Tom switches Harry Cole's (who is in a coma after falling off the too of a multi storey car park) life support machine, killing him. This devastates the Cole family. Tom then off screen kills Natalie Evans & Kameela Lopez by driving into their car on Oyster Bridge, knocking it into the sea. Megan finds out after the police ring Tina. The Slater sisters & Emma try to find out answers by playing detective, and the next morning are greeted by a can of petrol on their doorstep with "KEEP AWAY, OR ELSE" written on it. In September 2018, Tom drives Denzil Spider away after the demands answers for Jasmiine Wang's death. In October 2018, Tom breaks into Nick's house, and steals money. As he is coming out, he is caught by Jodie & Maria. Tom drives into them, knocking them both unconscious. Jodie survives, but can't walk, but Maria dies. Around this time, a young girl named Holly Thomas is sitting outside the corner shop, and when approached by Ginny & Nick, she tells them that Tom had pretended to be in love with her, but actually stole all her money and her house and left her homeless. Around this time also, Qemune Geovj, who was recruited as a fourth member of the criminal group, steals Nick's son, Evan. Ryan abused a terrified Evan, and when Rick finds out, he phones Nick, telling them to come and collect him. The four are arrested. It also transpired after this that Lucy Mills had also had her money & house stolen by Tom. The four are sentenced: Rick & Qemune both get 10 years in prison, Tom gets 30, & Ryan 50. Everyone is happy, and as an act of revenge, Nick hacks Tom's bank account, and divides it out to his victims, giving £20,000 to Ginny, Lilly, Bianca, Holly & Lucy, as well as £10,000 to the Coles & the Murphys. In May 2019, Laura gets a phone call, saying that Tom committed suicide by hanging in prison. At his funeral, Laura stands up and tells everyone what a monster Tom was, shocking Josephine, who didn't know about it. Background Info Tom Golding was one of the original 8 characters. These were Jamie Williams, Ginny Golding, Tom, Bill Golding, Josephine Golding, Sally Golding, Lucy Golding & Rosemary Carpenter. Tom was the original villain, however In the J&C years was more of a cartoon villain than full blown evil. He appeared from 2003 to 2004. However in August 2008, Ginny & Tom returned, played by Lisa Riley & Ben Price. In September 2009, Tom was thrown out by Ginny. In January 2014, it was considered that Tom would return to torch the corner shop, but this role was given to Gail Collins. In April 2017, it was announced that Tom would be returning for the 15 years celebrations, now played by Larry Lamb. The character was aged, as with Ginny 7 years earlier, and Lamb was picked due to previous work on EastEnders with Barbara Windsor, who plays Ginny. Tom was seen as a nice guy, albeit controlling at times. However, In a previously unannounced shock twist, it was revealed that he was Lilly Allen's Clare Thomas uncle, who had abused her when she was 14. The character left in November 2017 however NJE said "we haven't seen the last of Tom yet, watch this space!" He returned for one episode in February 2018, before returning full time in July 2018. He killed four people during this stint Harry Cole (Cel Spellman), Natalie Evans (Natalie J), Kameela Lopez (Bhavna Limbachia) & Maria Evans (Samia Ghadie). The character, became the second most hated character ever during this stint, only surpassed by Ryan Barker. Tom left in October 2018, when he was sentenced to 30 years imprisonment. In May 2019, Tom was killed off offscreen, when his character committed suicide, ruling out a return for the character. Category:1945 Births Category:2019 Deaths Category:2008 Debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Recast characters Category:J&C Characters Category:Rapists Category:Characters with SORAS Category:Controversial characters